


boy was he wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karma is surprised by the turn of events he never thought would happen.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	boy was he wrong

**Author's Note:**

> [karushuu week](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/188886219204/karushuu-week-2019) is upon us, fools.... tomorrow.......
> 
> also this is really short mostly due to the fact i'm only posting this because i have to test Something.... but it is a secret :)

When Karma and Gakushuu starting dating, Karma thought he would be the weird one in the relationship. After all, he _was_ kind of Like That more often than not.

Now, standing before the school shocked by the sight of Gakushuu holding three cats with a sign on each of them, he only has one thought running through his head: _boy_ , was he wrong.

"Do you like it?" Gakushuu said, referring to the cats that had "I Love You" written on each of them. He smiled.

"Of course I do," Karma said, before patting Gakushuu's head. His boyfriend was an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
